1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imager that stores image files and searches for a particular image file from the stored image files.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese unexamined Patent Publication Number 2000-182044 discloses an imager that adds visual effects to a photographed image. A visual effect is added by a digital filter, for example. A photographed image that has been enhanced with one or more visual effects is represented on a display provided in the imager. However, when an imager stores many images, it is difficult for a user to find a preprocessed image.